Señales para identificar a tu alma gemela
by Tenshi Everdeen
Summary: Umi y Honoka decidieron mudarse juntas cuando entraron a la universidad, su convivencia y su negativa de tener citas con otras personas, les hace pensar al resto de μ's que hay otra razón; por lo que deciden darles el empujón que necesitan. Poco a poco, la relación de Honoka y Umi comienza a cambiar. [HonoUmi] [Reto LL y LLS Latino]


**Señales para identificar a tu alma gemela.**

 **Love Live! School Idol Project no me pertenece, es propiedad de Sakurako Kimino, ASCII Media Works, Lantis y Sunrise.**

 **Éste fic participa en el Reto "Encontré a mi alma gemela" del fandom de Love Live y Love Live Sunshine Latino.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

La puerta se abrió de una potente patada que hizo bailar algunos objetos de las repisas, incluyendo su portalápices que estuvo a punto de caer de no ser por sus rápidos reflejos. Seguido del sonido de la puerta cerrándose, el colchón chirrió al ser invadido por el peso extra. Desde la pantalla del computador pudo observar cómo el pequeño cuerpo se quedaba boca abajo, hundiendo su rostro en la almohada.

Apenas notable, su ceño estaba fruncido y sus mejillas infladas en una mueca de molestia que más bien parecía un puchero, incluso sus ojos brillaban con atisbos de lagrimillas. Era una expresión que podría derretir a cualquiera; aunque a ella sólo le ocasionaba gracia.

Sabía que pronto la leve paz y su intento de concentración se acabarían, por lo que sin más, regresó su atención al documento en la computadora apurándose en teclear un par de notas y guardar una copia antes de que el discurso comenzara. Por suerte, ya le faltaba poco para acabar así que podía permitirse desviar su atención hacia la chica que a su lado gruñía, hablando quien sabe que cosas sobre la reunión de antes. Justo acababa de poner el archivo en una carpeta segura cuando su voz tomó presencia en la habitación.

—¡Qué molestas se han puesto! —La escuchó exclamar con fastidio, golpeando el colchón repetidas veces.

—¿Qué ha sido ésta vez? —preguntó mientras cerraba los archivos; por la misma pantalla observó que ella seguía recostada. Eso se le hizo extraño, usualmente después de su pregunta ya se habría sentado para iniciar su perorata, pero ésta vez incluso se había volteado hacia la ventana, como si no quisiera verla— ¿Fue por las calificaciones? ¿Olvidaste algo de nuevo? ¿Dijiste una tontería que enloqueció a internet? O acaso, ¿hiciste que asalten una panadería contigo y luego huiste con todo el pan? Ya te he dicho que si haces eso vas a…

—¡Umi-chan no exageres!, ¡No he hecho tal cosa y jamás lo haría!

La miró por encima del hombro enarcando una ceja.

—B-bueno, sólo si en verdad no tuviese dinero y no quisieras prestarme…

—¡Honoka!

—¡No lo haré, lo juro!

Sonrió, había logrado bajarle un poco el enojo. Honoka abandonó el resguardo de las almohadas y en cambio ahora la observaba. Dejó de lado el trabajo para prestarle su atención, de todas formas ya le era necesario un descanso.

—¿Entonces? —insistió girando la silla hacia ella, quien prefirió sentarse sin soltar la almohada. Teniéndola contra su pecho, reposaba la barbilla en ella.

—Son Eli, Nozomi, Nico y hasta Kotori, ¡se han puesto en mi contra! —chilló, mordiendo la esponjosa funda con el rostro enrojecido.

Más tarde tendría que lavarla.

—¿Exactamente en qué?

Honoka se quedó en silencio unos segundos, casi como si estuviera pensando lo que iba a decir.

—Parejas —susurró finalmente, con un leve rubor adornando sus mejillas.

—¿Parejas? —inquirió sorprendida.

—¡Parejas! —Enfatizó en un chillido mientras se pasaba las manos por el cabello naranja con frustración—. Todo estaba bien al inicio, hablando de cómo nos iba en la escuela, ¡hasta que Nico sacó el tema! Y entonces no pararon durante el resto de la reunión hablando sobre eso, luego se puso peor cuando comenzaron a hablar de mí y que sigo estando sola, ¡cómo si eso fuera un problema! Y no es que esté tan sola, aun las tengo a ellas y a ti, ¿acaso no puedo sólo estar al margen de cosas amorosas? ¡Ya es muy difícil la universidad y ésos shows repentinos! Y la tienda en las vacaciones, como si tuviera tiempo de citas ¿No crees que tenga razón Umi-chan...?

Honoka siguió hablando tan rápido que apenas podía seguirle el hilo, una frase aquí y otra allá que terminaban por enredarla. La dejó desahogarse con lo primero que tuviera en la mente, intentando conectar las ideas para cuando fuese su turno de opinar; no obstante, el tema principal seguía siendo único y no menos problemático: no tener pareja.

Por lo que Honoka decía, la charla consistió básicamente en que ninguna de las dos había salido con alguien a pesar de estar ya a la mitad de la Universidad. Y es que desde que µ´s se separó con la graduación de Eli, Nozomi y Nico, todas tuvieron qué decidir cuál era el camino que tomarían para su futuro, poniendo en medio la promesa de seguir en contacto.

Por suerte, resultó que ser School Idols no sólo significaba fama y un hueco en el mundo del espectáculo, de alguna forma; µ´s se volvió un símbolo que les permitió aspirar a nuevos horizontes, tanto que incluso Nico, Honoka y Rin quienes no eran tan buenas estudiando, lograron acceder a Universidades de prestigio precisamente por ésa fama.

Por supuesto, las carreras elegidas eran tan variadas que la pérdida de contacto entre ellas fue inevitable al menos mientras lograban poner en orden sus vidas; tal como el caso de Kotori quien decidió tomar la opción del estudio de diseño fuera de Japón. Honoka, Nico y Hanayo decidieron aplicar en la Escuela de Cocina y Nutrición Hattori; mientras que ella, Eli, Nozomi, Maki y Rin optaron por la Universidad de Tokio.

Tal vez lo más relevante de ése cambio fue el hecho de que terminara viviendo con Honoka. Aunque en realidad no era tan extraño, al fin que, cuando había escuchado sus quejidos sobre que tendría que mudarse en algún pequeño departamento para poder ir a la escuela que quedaba muy lejos de su casa, se le hizo la opción más viable el irse con ella en algún punto medio entre ambas instituciones. Se conocían de mucho tiempo y ambas familias estuvieron de acuerdo en que era lo mejor, con Umi como supervisora a tiempo completo de la perezosa Honoka. O al menos fue la excusa que se dijo en aquél entonces.

Alguna vez, Nico le preguntó si la falta de Kotori era el inicio de la separación definitiva de las tres y que si el miedo era la principal razón por la que había sugerido aquello; pero ella le respondió que no tenía nada que ver y que sólo deseaba estar fuera de las responsabilidades que heredaría de su familia, al menos durante los años que durara la Universidad.

Pero la verdad es que la escuela no le quedaba demasiado lejos, no tenía razón para mudarse y sin embargo lo había hecho, ¿por qué? ¿Era sólo porque no creía que Honoka tuviera la capacidad de sobrevivir sola? Estaba muy consciente del carácter holgazán de la chica, conociéndola eso le traería más de un problema; pero ella seguía insistiendo en que poco serviría si se le dejaba hacer lo que quisiera.

Honoka era una excelente líder pero en estudios, era un completo fracaso.

—¡UMI-CHAN!

Casi se cae del asiento. Su momento de letargo interior se acabó abruptamente y en cambio, frente a ella mirándola con inquisidores ojos azules, el rostro tan cerca de Honoka le alteró el ritmo cardíaco. Apresurada, se alejó lo más rápido que pudo cayendo casi por segunda vez.

—¿Q-Qué pasó? —balbuceó.

—¡No me estás prestando atención!

Lo hacía por supuesto, aunque no de la forma en que debería.

—E-Eso no es cierto.

Honoka frunció el ceño, mirándola con severidad.

—Claro que sí, sino entonces, ¿qué dices?, ¿Crees que lo somos?

Se quedó en silencio, ¿ser qué?, ¿En que momento preguntó algo siquiera?

No quería admitir que la estaba ignorando, así que prefirió aventurarse a decir algo:

—Eh… ¿S-Si?

Los ojos de Honoka estaban pasmados, ¿acertó?

—¿Cómo puedes decirlo dudando? ¡ERES MUY MALA UMI-CHAN! ¡ERES MUY CRUEL!

—¡Honoka espe…!

Muy tarde, sea lo que Honoka había preguntado, debió ser muy importante como para hacerla enojar. La chica abandonó su habitación a velocidades increíbles y poco después pudo escuchar el portazo de su propio cuarto.

Genial.

Suspiró con pesadez. Se levantó del asiento y fue su turno de tumbarse en la cama. No le gustaba que Honoka se enojara, por ninguna estupidez. Miró hacia el frente donde estaba el reloj de pared; aun no era muy tarde.

Se levantó en busca de su cartera, tomó sus zapatos, cerró su PC y se dispuso a salir del departamento. Tenía un par de horas antes de que la panadería cerrara.

.

.

* * *

Fue una suerte que quedaran los panes que a Honoka le gustaban. Mientras esperaba a que el semáforo cambiara para que pudiera cruzar la acera de regreso, escuchó una voz lejana que la llamaba, al voltear se topó con la mano alzada de Eli y la enigmática sonrisa de Nozomi que llegaban hasta ella con varias bolsas.

—Entonces para no desperdiciar el día, decidimos hacer un par de compras por la zona —explicó Eli una vez ocuparon lugar en la mesa de una cafetería cercana.

—Elichi cree que lo que tenemos no será suficiente para el resto de la semana, con los proyectos y exámenes en camino es posible que no tengamos tiempo para salir por víveres —continuó Nozomi dejando las cosas a un lado.

Honoka y ella no eran las únicas que decidieron vivir juntas, las mayores también lo habían hecho junto a Maki, aunque al principio fueron solo Eli y Nozomi. Por eso no se explicaba su escepticismo cuando anunció que lo intentaría con Honoka.

—Hiciste mucha falta hoy, la pobre Honoka estuvo al borde de un colapso —mencionó Eli con una pequeña risa.

—Sí, algo de eso me dijo —respondió un poco incómoda por iniciar precisamente con la causa de haber salido—. Lo lamento, el artículo en que estoy trabajando es complicado y apenas tengo tiempo para entregarlo —dijo. Una mesera se acercó y Nozomi pidió bebidas y pasteles para las tres—. En la próxima sin duda iré, en verdad me siento mal por Kotori, es muy difícil coincidir con ella.

—Oh, no te preocupes por eso, escuché que pasaría a visitarlas antes de irse de nuevo. Ya sabes, si no puede tomarles una foto no puede pensar en nuevos diseños —bromeó Eli mirándola de arriba hacia abajo con una sugestiva mirada.

Se sintió un poco avergonzada por el escrutinio y mejor tomó la taza de café que le habían llevado.

—Por cierto, ¿qué tal está Honoka? —preguntó Nozomi quien parecía echar chispas por los ojos—, creo que la hicimos pensar con la charla, aunque se veía curiosa al respecto también. Así que, ¿cuál fue tu respuesta?

Se atragantó con la bebida. Eli quien más cerca estaba, se apresuró a darle leves palmadas para calmarla; aquello provocó más interés en la otra chica.

Con un pañuelo se limpió los restos de café.

—Por lo visto, no fue como lo esperábamos —siguió Nozomi, desviando la mirada hacia su bolsa con los panes que compró. Eli también miró el paquete.

—¿Pasó algo malo?

Volvió a suspirar, bebió un nuevo sorbo del café sintiendo su amargura.

—Digamos que estuve pensando en otras cosas y no sé cuál fue esa pregunta.

Ambas chicas se miraron con una extraña expresión poniéndola más nerviosa, ¿tan importante era?

—Bueno, habría sido bueno que Honoka te lo dijera... pero también es divertido ver tu reacción por nosotras mismas —El tono juguetón de Nozomi le dio muy mala espina, peor aun cuando Eli le dio un pequeño codazo—, tranquila Elichi~ de todas formas, ¿quiénes mejor que nosotras para hablar del tema? Seguro que podemos ayudarle en vez de lanzarla a Honoka-chan.

Vio a Eli negar pero rápidamente cambió a un inusual interés.

—Supongo que tienes razón —aceptó la rubia.

—¿S-Se puede saber qué es tan grave?

Mientras ambas cuchicheaban en voz baja pasando por alto su estupor, pensó que ya era mucho tiempo fuera y que si no regresaba a arreglar las cosas cuanto antes, el pequeño altercado podría ser mucho peor. No así, ni Eli ni Nozomi parecían estar dispuestas a dejarla ir tan fácil.

—Es simple, sólo le preguntamos a Honoka si te consideraba su alma gemela —contestó Nozomi probando el té, poniendo el ambiente en misticismo.

—¿Alma gemela? —repitió sin comprender— No lo entiendo.

Aquello provocó una risa en la ex sacerdotisa.

—Sabía que dirías eso —dijo Eli, recargándose en su asiento, acomodándose para pasar un largo tiempo.

Nozomi rió antes de inclinarse para buscar entre sus bolsas.

En segundos había una revista abierta frente a ella, la chica le señalaba un artículo en específico:

 _«¿Es ésa persona tu alma gemela? Señales de que has encontrado a tu persona especial… »_

Frunció el ceño totalmente aturdida.

—¿Qué es esto? —Nozomi sonrió como quien ve por primera vez a su hijo hablar— Creí que era algo de parejas.

—Ah, por supuesto que empezamos hablando de eso, pero al final caímos en esto —Nozomi señaló la revista que de nuevo se llevó su atención—. Aunque fue Nico quien inició el tema.

—Sigo sin entender.

Miró a ambas chicas pero sólo Nozomi parecía tener intenciones de seguir hablando ya que la rusa se limitó a beber y comer..

—Es simple, sólo estuvimos sacando un par de conjeturas del por qué ustedes dos no han tenido ninguna cita hasta ahora.

—¿Es eso un problema? —refutó levemente molesta— Estamos muy ocupadas con la Universidad como para perder tiempo en chicos, además, durante las vacaciones Honoka regresa a su casa para ayudar en la tienda, y yo continuo mis entrenamientos de danza y artes marciales en el Dojo.

Nozomi sacudió la cabeza, no convencida con su respuesta.

—Eso es lo que Honoka dijo también pero, dudamos que sea la verdadera razón.

Se encogió de hombros, realmente no tenía idea de lo que su amiga sugería.

—Umi-chan, ¿qué es lo que… piensas de Honoka-chan exactamente?

—Que es una despistada y algo idiota.

—No, no —reprobó Nozomi, puso sus palmas sobre la mesa y se inclinó hacia ella, instintivamente se alejó—. No me refiero a eso, lo que quiero decir es, ¿no ves a Honoka de otra forma? Ya sabes… como alguien con quien… quisieras pasar el resto de tu vida.

Ladeó la cabeza extrañada por la pregunta.

—Eso es obvio —contestó consiguiendo una amplia sonrisa en las dos jóvenes—. Es mi preciada amiga, seguro que seguiremos viéndonos después de graduarnos —La sonrisa se borró de sus rostros y Eli hasta se dio una palmada en la frente—. Nuestras casas están cerca y…

—¡Era de esperarse de Umi-chan! —interrumpió la chica de coletas en voz alta llamando la atención de comensales alrededor. Sin dejarse intimidar, tosió para aclarar su tono y siguió con el combate—, no me refiero a que sigan siendo amigas. Eso es natural, lo que quiero decir, es que pensamos que Honoka podría ser más especial para ti como para ella lo serías tú. Algo como… _almas gemelas,_ ¿lo entiendes?

—No —admitió insegura, aunque internamente comenzaba a deducir el asunto y no le agradaba en lo más mínimo.

—Vamos Umi-chan, eres una escritora novata; estoy segura que en alguna de tus clases has visto el tema. Honoka-chan es más difícil porque no entiende nada de literatura pero aun así al final logró comprenderlo y por eso se enojó.

Eli le dio la razón asintiendo mientras bebía de su café. Para su sorpresa, se atrevió a tomar uno de los panes que había comprado para Honoka y antes de protestar por ello, Nozomi siguió hablando reclamando su atención.

—Te lo explicaré de este modo: Umi-chan, todas nosotras hemos tenido ya una experiencia amorosa con alguien. Incluso la pequeña Hanayo ya ha ido a citas y Nico por asombroso que suene, ha terminado con un par. Es más, Rin se está viendo con alguien; aunque si me lo preguntas, es más que obvio con quienes estarán al final. Pero no las juzgo, es bueno tener experiencias antes de enfrentar sus verdaderos sentimientos —explicó dando un ligero vistazo a Eli quien le correspondió la sonrisa—. Las únicas que no han dado ése paso son ustedes dos y no por las excusas que han dicho desde que empezaron a vivir juntas.

—Si no es por eso, ¿qué es lo que piensan entonces? —Se atrevió a preguntar, sintiendo que su corazón comenzaba a acelerarse—. Dime Nozomi, ¿cuál creen que es la razón?

No fue Nozomi quien respondió, sino Eli.

—Umi, nosotras creemos que no quieren citas porque simplemente ya han encontrado con quien compartir ésas experiencias maravillosas.

—¡¿Q-qué q-que están diciendo?! ¡Esto no es así! ¡Están equivocadas! —exclamó con la cara en llamas.

—Déjame explicarlo mejor: _Un alma gemela es alguien con quien te has conectado más allá de lo terrenal_ —Nozomi la ignoró, en cambio, se puso a leer en voz alta lo que decía la revista—. _Es alguien con quien compartes un vínculo espiritual de dicha, de complemento, de amistad y de amor. Existe para reflejar el lado opuesto, destinados el uno para el otro sin importar nada. No pueden ver a alguien más. Son uno mismo, un todo…_

La forma en cómo Nozomi hablaba parecía más un cántico, cada palabra y frase se metió por todo su ser y rebotó en cientos de recuerdos y sentimientos compartidos con Honoka. Nozomi siguió hablando, pero ella ya se había perdido de nuevo en sus pensamientos.

¿Era en verdad Honoka su alma gemela? ¿Eso que sentía por ella iba más allá de la amistad? No, eso no podía ser. Se conocían desde niñas y hasta sus madres bromeaban sobre que serían igual que ellas cuando crecieran y sus hijos se hicieran amigos también.

Sólo que, cuando trataba de evocar la imagen mental de ése futuro, a pesar de ver a niños corriendo alrededor, no veía a ninguna figura masculina a su lado. Nunca se preguntó si era porque simplemente no le interesaba todavía o porque muy dentro, no podía concebir la idea de estar con alguien en una familia. A quien si veía era a Honoka, no obstante, no sabía qué papel jugaba. Nunca le había dado importancia hasta este momento.

—Y ya que aún no te convences, te ayudaremos respondiendo éste test. Elaborado y certificado por los Dioses del amor~

—¿Eh? ¿Q-Qué test? —Sentía que el calor de su cara era ilógico cuando el resto de su cuerpo estaba frío.

—Primera pregunta…

—¡Nozomi! —protestó sin que las miradas del resto le intimidaran. Se encontraba más asustada y avergonzada de lo que sea que dijera ésa revista.

—¿Qué sentiste cuando viste por primera vez a Honoka-chan?

Quiso poner oposición en responder a cosas tan vergonzosas, pero la mirada de Nozomi que amenazaba con arremeter con sus washi washi sin importar el lugar y el que Eli se quedara SU bolsa de pan a modo de rehén, era clara prueba de que no se iba a zafar hasta que respondiera.

—P-Pues... ¿De verdad tengo que decirlo? —preguntó con la esperanza de que desistieran. Ver a Eli tomar otro pan fue la respuesta—. Ya entiendo por qué Honoka se enojó.

—¿Entonces? —apuró la rubia, curiosa.

Negó, no iba a lograr nada.

—B-Bien, fue hace mucho pero… me dio miedo.

—¿Miedo?

—Ustedes lo tendrían si alguien se acerca corriendo gritando que quiere ser tu amiga —soltó desplomándose en su asiento.

La cara de estupefacción de las dos fue épica; casi se echó a reír.

—Además de eso, ¿qué fue lo que sentiste después?

¿Qué sintió? Cerró los ojos intentando traer a su mente más recuerdos de aquél primer encuentro. La escena se reprodujo tal cual, con Honoka yendo tras ella con insistencia gritando que serían las mejores amigas y ella corriendo asustada de la fuerza de ésa niña jengibre. En una de esas, Honoka tropezó y se echó a llorar; Umi no sabía que hacer y aunque atemorizada, cumpliendo la enseñanza de sus padres, se armó de valor y se acercó a ayudarla, le limpió un poco de la sangre de la herida que se hizo, y la cargó para llevarla con una de las maestras. Cuando todo acabó, Honoka la abrazó y le agradeció con sinceras sonrisas, también juró que le devolvería el favor.

Al día siguiente, la niña apareció con varias cajas de manju diciéndole que era su pago, lo más sorprendente es que sus manos tenían algunas vendas y así supo que su familia tenía una tienda de dulces. Amó los manjus y amó la forma tan inocente en que Honoka le agradecía, se dio cuenta de que no era tan mala persona; nunca más se separaron. Siempre que Honoka hacía algo desastroso y Umi lo arreglaba, recibía manjus caseros, se volvieron sus favoritos y Honoka, su mejor amiga.

Recordar aquello se sentía tan cálido, una sensación de confort y sentimiento que se quedaba en lo profundo del corazón.

—Le tuve un gran aprecio a Honoka. Ella es el tipo de persona que no puedes odiar, aunque haga las cosas mal, su inocencia y pasión para intentar las cosas, es digno de admirarse. Nunca he conocido a nadie como ella y honestamente, dudo que haya alguien igual —explicó con la sonrisa impresa en su rostro, los sentimientos que guardaba celosamente por ella eran demasiado fuertes—, se opone a las reglas con tanta facilidad y aún así, el destino parece conspirar a su alrededor para que salga bien.

—Eso es hermoso, Umi-chan, tienes unos sentimientos hermosos por ella —Nozomi la miró conmovida, expresión que Eli también compartía—, ella también tiene a una gran persona a su lado, ¡no me cabe duda que son perfectas la una con la otra!

Aquello la avergonzó de nuevo, se tragó el resto del café tratando de alejar el sonrojo de su cara.

—Vamos con la siguiente pregunta —instó Eli, sonriendo de forma tranquila.

—Bien, ¿aceptas a Honoka-chan con todos sus defectos? —preguntó la sacerdotisa, un atisbo de diversión surcó su mirada— Ya lo dijiste, Honoka-cchi es demasiado despreocupada, impulsiva, tonta, poco atlética, holgazana, irresponsable, indisciplinada…

—¡N-Nozomi alto! —exclamó no pudiendo soportar escuchar tantas cosas negativas de Honoka. Ambas chicas la miraron, esperando que continué, tragó duro— Tal vez no lo crean, pero el hecho de convertirse en presidenta de consejo luego y que ustedes se fueran, la cambió. Quería demostrar desesperadamente que era digna del título, y también que podía seguir siendo la líder digna del Love Live... —su propia mirada se esombreció con los recuerdos—, aunque se negaba a alejar el mundo que amaba, los shows y cantar, le costó mucho poder aceptar que no era sólo una etapa, sino lo que quería hacer. Y, a pesar de los llantos y las horas invertidas, logró hacer suyo el sueño. Mírenla ahora, estudia, trabaja y aún hace presentaciones. Honoka es esta luz que no puede apagarse y me alegra poder verla...

Se calló, había hablado demasiado y la cara de emoción de las chicas lo comprobaban. La temperatura de su rostro aumentó más si era posible.

—No puedes negar que Honoka tiene un gran efecto en ti, ¿te has dado cuenta?

Asintió, comenzando a creer que no era tan loco como pensaba al inicio; hablando con ellas, sus sentimientos por Honoka se hacían más evidentes y eso comenzaba a asustarla.

Eli fue la siguiente en preguntar.

—¿Te sientes cómoda y feliz estando a su lado, o sólo discuten?

Pensó en el pequeño altercado de hace unas horas.

—Discutimos a menudo —respondió—, tenemos diferentes puntos de vista, lo normal es que yo sea muy lógica y ella algo irracional, pero es gracias a eso que siempre llegamos a una mejor opinión. Ver el punto bueno y el punto malo y... —su mirada se desvió hacia la bolsa de pan que Eli seguía comiendo— Si es algo grave, sabemos qué hacer para arreglarnos.

—Se conocen demasiado bien, es muy lindo ver la afinidad que tienen ambas. Cada vez estoy más segura de que son la una para la otra~

No dijo nada esta vez.

—Otra más y... ésta es muy buena —La joven astrónoma paró unos segundos. Sus orbes verdes parecían iluminarse como faros, un escalofrío la recorrió— ¿Qué harías si… por alguna razón fueran… separadas?

Su corazón dio un vuelco. Una opresión surgió en su pecho de inmediato, ¿lejos de Honoka? ¿No verla más? ¿No escuchar su risa o calmar su llanto?, ¿Lejos de sus brazos y de su ánimo?

—¡Jamás! —estalló, sorprendiendo a las chicas—, nunca... no puedo ni siquiera pensar en que ocurriera, juré que nunca me separaría de ella sin importar lo que pasara. Incluso si todos la dejan sola, yo seguiré a su lado. Seré su nave, su guardián, su protectora, ¡quiero ver su sonrisa brillante cuando consigue sus metas!, ¡No puedo pensar en alejarme de ella! Preferiría morir…

Dijo lo primero que se vino a su mente, no parecía nada fuera de lo normal, hasta que se dio cuenta de las lágrimas en los ojos de sus mayores. Ya no era sólo su cara, ¡todo su cuerpo hervía! Quería darse una patada interna por soltar esa sarta de palabras vergonzosas.

—¡Lo sabía, lo sabía! ¡Los dioses tienen razón! ¡Ustedes dos son la una para la otra! —clamó encantada Nozomi aplaudiendo.

No lo soportó más, la revelación la golpeó con tal intensidad que estaba a punto de desmayarse. Se levantó del asiento con intenciones de irse pero Nozomi la detuvo, tomando su brazo y dándole una mirada amenazante, ¡era mucho más intimidante que Eli!

—Oh~ ¿Ya te quieres Umi-chan? ¡Pero si faltan unas preguntas más para que termines de convencerte!

Miró la revista y sintió su alma caer al suelo cuando notó que era literalmente la mitad del libro que abarcaba la encuesta.

Estaba muerta.

.

.

* * *

Abrió la puerta con cuidado, se quitó los zapatos y caminó lentamente a través de la sala con intenciones de ir a su cuarto. Era bastante tarde y pensó que tal vez Honoka ya estaba durmiendo, mañana era lunes y la escuela se pondría mucho más pesada. Para su sorpresa, pese a la oscuridad de la sala, la cocina seguía con la luz encendida, extraños sonidos venían de ahí.

Sus sentidos se pusieron en alerta, pensó que alguien se metió al departamento, ¡y Honoka estaba en él! Aterrada por lo que pudieran hacerle, se armó de valor y agarró lo primero que se encontró en el camino. A grandes pasos caminó hasta la cocina, armada lista para atacar.

Su intento de defensa se quedó en segundo plano cuando al entrar se encontró con Honoka de pie en el lavadero, trabajando. En el pequeño comedor yacía una pequeña olla.

—¡Umi-chan! —exclamó Honoka volteándose sorprendida.

—¿Qué haces despierta? —cuestionó desconcertada, bajando su arma que ahora notaba que era la escoba.

Honoka se quedó sin habla por unos segundos, jugueteó con sus pulgares y respondió:

—¡L-lo siento Umi-chan!

Aquello la asombró, más aun al verla hacer una reverencia con un ligero sonrojo coloreando su rostro. Se veía linda... luego se maldijo por pensar en eso.

—Fui muy egoísta —siguió hablando—, estuve tan irritada por la reunión con las chicas que sólo quise desahogarme sin tomar en cuenta lo ocupada que estabas con tu artículo. Yo sabía que era muy importante y aun así te quité tiempo hablando de mí misma, ¡lo siento de verdad!

Honoka era idiota, pero también era amable y honesta. Se puso a reír, lo que hizo que fuera Honoka se desconcertara.

—No estoy enojada —aclaró acercándose hasta ella, seguía siendo un poco más alta y verla con sus ojitos de cachorro, le estrujó el corazón—, yo... creí que tú estabas furiosa por no haberte prestado atención, y en serio lo lamento. Juro que no volverá a pasar, voy a escucharte siempre, aunque sea algo estúpido, es lo menos que puedo hacer para agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mí. Por hacer mi vida tan especial.

Honoka la escuchó atenta, unas cuentas lágrimas asomaron en sus ojos y sin esperarlo, se abalanzó hacia ella para rodearla con los brazos.

—Mou~ ¡ahora me siento tonta! —gimió, enterrando su rostro en su pecho.

—Somos dos —dijo, correspondiendo el abrazo. No podía quejarse, no cuando se sentía tan bien.

—¡Es el sello de la reconciliación! —gritó Honoka, riendo desde su lugar, sin soltarse.

—Por supuesto.

Su risa pronto la acompañó y ahora ambas estaban riendo en los brazos de la otra. No quería alejarse de la sensación de calidez y cariño que el cuerpo de Honoka irradiaba, no concebía vivir sin ella. No estaba segura de que fueran almas gemelas como Nozomi y Eli habían dicho, de lo que sí estaba segura, es que jamás se apartaría de su lado y si eso incluía vivir juntas por más tiempo, se encargaría de hacer todo lo posible para continuar así.

Pasado unos segundos, ambas se separaron.

—Ya que estamos en buenos términos, ¿qué tal si cenamos? ¡Calentaré la comida de nuevo!

—No, espera —La detuvo antes de que se moviera—, lo haré yo. Ya hiciste demasiado.

—P-Pero…

—Pero nada, es mi compensación. La verdad es que… —Umi suspiró, derrotada—, compré pan… sólo que Eli y Nozomi se lo comieron.

—¿Eli y Nozomi? ¿Dónde las viste?

—Es… una larga historia —dijo sin ganas—. Bueno, yo me encargo, ¿entendido? Ve a la sala a ver algo de TV mientras termino.

Ella no se opuso más, marchándose no sin antes decir un gran, ¡gracias!

Umi se deshizo del saco que llevaba, tomó la olla de la mesa y se dirigió a la estufa para encenderla.

Mientras esperaba, escuchó el timbre de la puerta. Ya era bastante tarde, no sabía quién podía ser a esa hora.

—¡Yo abro! —anunció Honoka, escuchó la puerta abrirse y después la voz de Honoka de nuevo— ¿Eli, Nozomi? ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Su sangre se congeló.

—Honochi~ ¿No tienes ganas de hacer un test? ¡A Umi le encantó! ¡E incluso conseguí uno de llamas gemelas! ¡Certificado por los arcángeles del amor!

Aterrada, Umi se alejó de la estufa y corrió hacia la puerta.

—¡Nozomi, Eli, no!

Su noche iba a ser larga.

.

.

* * *

 ** _Notas finales:_ **

_Hello~ primero muchas gracias por leer éste one-shot que ni yo sé de dónde salió (?)_

 _Debo decir que me fue un poco complicado escribir esto, es mi primer intento en Love Live y es una serie que amo a mares aunque con géneros diferentes de los que estoy acostumbrada. Por eso quise hacer algo que no me sonara tan forzado pero que tampoco estuviera tan lejos de los sentimientos que he notado sobretodo en el manga dónde definitivamente mi OTP es HonoUmi. En fin, agradezco la oportunidad de participar en los retos; es un honor para mí la verdad. Ah, también me disculpo por faltas ortográficas ¡Siempre se me escapa alguna condenada!  
_

 _En fin, nos estamos leyendo~_


End file.
